l'histoire d'un nom
by FantasticWriter
Summary: Et si Rocket et Peter s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois avant Xandar.


L'histoire d'un nom

Le matricule 89P13 se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour essayer de se réchauffer. il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. il ne connaissait rien d'autre. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait été affamé et brutalisé. Il ne connaissait que le froid, la peur et les privations de toute sorte... Et les expériences ! Toujours les expériences ! Matricule 89P13 apprécierait presque ces courts répits dans la cage. Même si cela signifiait d'être seul dans le noir, affamé. Au moins pour un moment, il ne souffrait pas.

89P13 ne se souvenait pas de sa vie d'avant. Il s'était senti grandir. De cela, il s'en souvenait. A mesure qu'il subissait ces expériences, il avait gagné en intelligence. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux ce qui l'entourait, ce qui se passait autour de lui. Alors, en observant simplement ses tortionnaires, 89P13 avait tout appris. Il avait appris à se tenir debout et à parler. A se cacher surtout. Ces scientifiques... Ils savaient qu'il était plus intelligent mais ils ne savaient pas combien... Matricule 89P13 avait réussi à temps. Il ne pourrait pas continuer bien longtemps... Il ne tiendrait ! Il finirait par leur montrer toute l'étendue de ses capacités... ou il mourrait. Comme tous les autres ! A un moment ou un autre, elles lâchaient prise, elles cessaient de se battre. Et 89P13 avait compris que si on cessait de se battre, on mourrait.

Le silence de la pièce fut brisé par des cris qui incitèrent le raton laveur à se redresser. les gardes qui accompagnaient souvent les scientifiques entrèrent, bruyamment dans la pièce. 89P13 se recula au fond de sa cage. Les gardes s'occupaient de la sécurité du bâtiment et des expériences des scientifiques. Ils étaient aussi sadiques que leurs patrons. Aussi, 89P13 ne tenait pas à attirer leur attention.

Bien que celle-ci fut tournée vers le jeune qui se débattait dans les bras du plus grand.

\- Aïe ! Cette vermine m'a mordu.

\- Pleures pas, Cre'c. Mets donc ce petit voleur en cage. On verra ce qu'en dira les boss ! Mais ils disent toujours: pas de témoins !

Le gamin se débattit de toutes ses forces en hurlant mais il n'était certainement pas de taille contre le garde qui le tenait. Le dénommé Cre'c le jeta, sans ménagement, dans la cage près de 89P13 et se recula avec un grognement. La cage était à peine assez grande pour permettre à l'humain de s'asseoir alors il ne put certainement bouger assez rapidement pour une évasion. La porte claqua et les gardes quittaient la pièce avec rire gras.

Le gamin jura et donna un coup dans la porte de la cage avec un cri. 89P13 l'observa avec attention. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un jeune. Il semblait vulnérable et cette impression grandit lorsque le raton laveur posa les yeux sur le visage de son nouveau compagnon. Son visage portait des traces de coups. Sa lèvre coupée était en sang, sa joue était tuméfiée et son oeil gauche bleuissait déjà. Certes, il ne semblait pas dangereux.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard, l'humain se tourna vers lui en essuyant rapidement ses yeux. Pour la première fois, 89P13 croisa un regard qui n'était pas hostile. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce regard, alors il détourna la tête, résolu à ignorer le nouveau prisonnier.

Sa résolution perdura jusqu'au soir. L'humain était resté silencieux toute la journée mais lorsque la nuit tomba et que seule la lueur rougeoyante de quelques machines éclairait la pièce, l'humain rappela discrètement sa présence. Il chantonna dans son coin. Seulement à ce moment, 89P13 orienta son regard sur lui.

Des traces de larmes persistaient sur son visage. C'était le seul signe de son désarroi. L'enfant ne semblait pas beaucoup plus grand que lui.

Les oreilles de 89P13 se plaquèrent contre son crâne lorsque l'enfant releva, soudain, les yeux, surprenant son examen. il cessa de chantonner et lui retourna son regard.

\- Eh... Est-ce que tu parles?

Devant son silence, le gamin s'agita et rougit.

\- Si vous parlez et que je vous ai vexé, je suis désolé. Sur ma planète, on ne savait pas qu'il y avait des gens sur les autres planètes. J'apprends encore. Alors, vous parlez ?

89P13 inclina la tête en silence, bien décidé à continuer à jouer l'animal stupide. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte d'ici ou qu'il meurt.

\- Oh… Tant pis.

Le fait qu'il pense avoir à faire à un simple animal n'empêcha pas l'enfant de parler.

\- J'ai été emmené de ma planète, il y a deux ans. Je me suis enfui du vaisseau quand il s'est posé, il a quatre jours. Je le regrette, maintenant…

L'enfant essuya, d'un geste rageur, les larmes qui lui échappaient.

\- Ils parlent fort et ils font peur mais la plupart sont pas méchants. Ils me protégèrent… J'avais faim alors je suis entré ici. Je pensais trouver de la nourriture.

La voix du garçon avait commencé à baisser à baisser. Il s'endormait. Davantage en raison de l'épuisement que par besoin. Il s'inclina un plus sur le côté et murmura, dans un dernier sanglot, qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison.

89P13 aurait voulu pouvoir formuler le même souhait. Si seulement il avait un foyer, lui aussi.

\- Debout là-dedans ! Hurla l'un des gardes en allumant les lumières crues de la pièce.

89P13 n'esquissa pas un geste. Il ne leur donna pas ce plaisir. Il était réveillé depuis deux heures et avait l'habitude de ces réveils. L'humain enfermé près de lui se réveilla, quant à lui, dans un sursaut et regard, avec de grands yeux, les nouveaux venus. La relève de ceux qui l'avait mis en cage. Le grand barbu au teint vert se pencha et l'examina.

\- Alors, c'est toi le morpion qui a mordu Cre'c ? T'es qu'un maigrichon !

\- T'occupes pas de lui ! Donne-lui, plutôt, sa bouffe. Les patrons veulent qu'il reste en forme jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident quoi faire de lui.

Le garde passa une coupelle de fruits dans la cage de l'enfant tandis que 89P13 se voyait remettre son habituelle bouillie sans goût. Les gardes, pour le plus grand soulagement de 89P13, ne s'attardèrent pas. Ils partirent faire leur ronde sans le torturer. 89P13 s'apprêtait à manger lorsque le gamin l'interpella.

\- Eh ! Tiens… Je n'ai pas faim. Ca sera meilleur que ce que tu as.

89P13 baissa les yeux vers la coupelle que l'humain lui tendait à bout de bras à travers les barreaux. Il renifla, méfiant, mais l'offre semblait innocente et sincère. 89P13 s'empara avec prudence de la coupelle et n'obtint qu'un sourire encourageant de l'enfant. Il dégusta la nourriture improbable. Qui savait s'il pourrait encore en avoir. Ses oreilles s'agitèrent malgré lui à l'examen constant de l'humain.

\- Ils te font beaucoup de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il.

89P13 tourna légèrement la tête. Il était surpris par cet humain. Il semblait compatir et même dégoûter par les actions des scientifiques. C'était étonnant ! Peut-être que tout le monde n'était pas cruel…

\- J'avais peur, hier. Je ne pensais pas bien… Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Les gars du vaisseau m'ont appris à ouvrir toutes sortes de serrure. Je vais essayer.

89P13 releva immédiatement la tête alors que le garçon se déplaçait. Celui-ci rit un peu en sortant un objet d'une poche.

\- T'es plus intelligent que tu le fais croire, hein ? Mais ça va. Je vais garder le secret. Ces idiots ne m'ont même pas fouillé.

89P13 s'approcha, malgré lui, alors que le gamin commençait à travailler. Il réalisa vite que c'était trop long. Le gamin n'arriverait pas les libérer tous les deux. Pas avant le retour des gardes…

Il y eut un déclic et la seconde suivante, l'humain était hors de sa prison. Toutefois, au lieu de filer comme l'attendait 89P13, il s'accroupit devant celle de 89P13 et recommença son manège. Comme 89P13, il était conscient que le temps jouait contre eux. Du moins si 89P13se fiait aux fréquents regards que lançait le gamin vers la porte. Pourtant, il s'acharnait encore sur la serrure qui retenait 89P13 enfermé.

Peter était proche de la nausée tellement son cœur battait vite. Il était terrifié ! Il voulait retrouver les ravageurs. Il voulait retourner à la maison. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le raton laveur ici. Surtout pas s'il était aussi intelligent qu'un humanoïde. Et Peter était certain que c'était le cas !

Le raton laveur le quitta encore une fois des yeux pour regarder la porte : Inutile d'être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il craignait.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque la serrure émit un joyeux déclic. Peter ouvrit rapidement la porte et fit un signe empressé à l'autre prisonnier.

\- Allez ! Il faut se dépêcher.

Le raton laveur fit un pas en avant (sur ses deux pattes arrière !) mais s'effondra aussitôt. Peter vit clairement le désespoir s'installer dans les yeux de la créature lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'il ne pourrait pas se déplacer. Il était trop blessé et épuisé ! Peter fut certain que le raton laveur pensa qu'il allait l'abandonner. Mais, ça ne se passerait pas ! Peter tendit prudemment les bras.

\- Je vais te porter d'accord ?

Le raton laveur le regarda, surpris et méfiant, avant de hocher la tête. Peter sourit presque. Il le savait ! C'était un raton laveur intelligent ! Peter souleva avec prudence son compagnon et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Heureusement, il avait fait attention au chemin que les gardes avaient pris… Il trébucha. Pas à cause du poids du raton laveur, il était bien trop léger (d'une façon inquiétante) mais à cause du propre épuisement de Peter. Il resserra, malgré lui, son étreinte autour de celui qu'il tenait, par peur de le laisser tomber. Il sentit, alors, les métaux incrustés dans son dos. Peter n'était pas la plus intelligente des personnes mais il savait que ces métaux expliquaient l'intelligence hors norme de l'animal. On avait expérimenté beaucoup sur lui. On lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Voilà pourquoi Peter était déterminé à l'emmener loin d'ici. Personne ne méritait ces cruautés !

Peter tourna dans un couloir et se figea quelques mètres plus loin, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Une porte ! Il ne souvenait pas de cette porte ! Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir pris le bon chemin…

\- Non. Murmura Peter en s'approchant.

Il se souvenait maintenant que le garde Cre'c avait actionné un levier de l'autre côté. Il effleura la porte puis remarqua que, de ce côté, la porte devait être actionnée par un code. Et, sans ce code, ils ne pourraient pas s'enfuir.

Peter regardait autour de lui, à la recherche d'une autre solution, lorsque le raton laveur lui donna une tape sur la tête et lui indiqua une sorte de bouche d'aération. Peter s'approcha et, sur la pointe des pieds, examina le tuyau. Peter ne passerait jamais là-dedans. Le tuyau était trop étroit.

Des voix rageuses retentirent, soudain. Les gardes avaient remarqué leur évasion ! Peter n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que le raton laveur ne disparaisse dans le tuyau puis de sa vue. Peter retint difficilement ses larmes alors que les minutes défilaient et que les voix des gardes se rapprochaient.

Peter se résignait au fait que son compagnon d'infortune l'avait abandonné lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Le raton laveur bipède était derrière, lourdement appuyé sur un mur.

Peter ne prit pas le temps de se réjouir. Il ramassa le raton laveur et courut loin des voix.

Ils ne rencontrèrent pas d'autres obstacles, pour le plus grand soulagement de Peter. Ils sortirent de l'affreux bâtiment pour atterrir au milieu de la foule dans la rue qui les regarda avec curiosité.

Peter sentit son ami silencieux trembler doucement. Ouai, pas étonnant ! Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être entouré par autant de personnes. Pourtant, Peter ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour le rassurer. Ils étaient toujours pourchassés par les gardes. Alors, Peter continua de courir. Droit vers sa cachette improvisée qu'il avait découverte après avoir fui le vaisseau ravageur.

Il s'agenouilla, finalement, au pied d'un mur et montra le passage au rongeur. Il était à peine assez grand pour que Peter s'y engouffre, lui-même.

La créature lui donna un regard soupçonneux mais rampa à travers le trou. Peter s'empressa de se glisser dans l'ouverture, derrière lui. Le bref chemin qu'ils devaient parcourir descendait légèrement en oblique vers le bas. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au refuge de Peter. Le garçon ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était cette pièce. Sans doute une espèce de cave. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était abandonné et personne ne les dérangerait.

Le raton laveur regardait autour de lui, tremblant.

\- Eh ! Ça va… Tu as froid ? Attends…

Peter fouilla dans ses affaires et trouva, finalement, ce qu'il cherchait. Un simple tee-shirt blanc. Il y avait les mots « Rockwell Rockets » entourant une fusée. Peter l'avait reçu de Yondu. Il venait de la terre, d'après lui.

\- Tiens. C'est pas grand-chose mais tu auras un peu plus chaud.

Le raton laveur examina le vêtement avant de le tirer à lui et de le passer sans aide. Ouai, définitivement intelligent.

Peter s'installa en tailleur et commença à trier ses affaires. Il allait en donner au raton laveur.

\- Je vais retourner au vaisseau. C'est ma maison, maintenant.

Peter fit une pause dans son activité et regarda son compagnon, assis face à lui.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as quelque part où aller ?

Le raton laveur mit un moment à répondre mais il secoua, enfin, la tête. Peter se demanda s'il savait parler mais préférait garder le silence.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Un nouveau geste négatif de la tête lui répondit. Peter fut déçu.

\- Oh... D'accord. Je vais te laisser des affaires. Il y a de l'argent et des vêtements. Je te laisse la couverture. Tu pourras rester un moment ici. Le temps de t'habituer, je suppose.

Peter se leva et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre un moment.

\- Bien… Alors, j'y vais. J'espère que tu trouveras une bonne maison, mec.

Sur ces mots, Peter laissa derrière lui le raton laveur intelligent. Il déboucha dans la foule et se dirigea vers un centre d'appel, le peu d'argent qu'il avait gardé serré dans sa main. Il espérait que Yondu ne serait pas trop furieux et qu'il viendrait le chercher.

Rocket se laissa aller en arrière sur la banquette. Il était dans l'espace cuisine du Milano, Groot posé sur la table. Le petit arbre s'étirait en baillant, parfaitement à l'aise. Rocket, pour sa plus grande surprise, se sentait, lui aussi, en sécurité. Cela faisait un mois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté, ensemble, Xandar mais il ne ressentait pas l'envi de s'éloigner des autres. Il n'avait pas besoin de fuir comme les quelques autres fois où il s'était arrêté pour quelques temps. Il savait que c'était parce qu'il avait trouvé des personnes qui l'acceptait comme il était. Personne ici ne le jugeait.

Rocket se pencha et effleura son ami du bout des doigts. L'arbre sourit légèrement mais ne fit rien d'autre. Il ne parlait que très peu. Rocket doutait qu'il puisse quitter son pot avant quelques temps.

La musique qui jouait de façon presque continue dans le vaisseau augmenta, soudain, de volume. Rocket secoua doucement la tête et, bientôt, Groot et lui ne furent plus seuls. Peter pénétra dans la cuisine d'un pas dansant. Groot sourit plus grand et se ploya dans une tentative d'imiter la danse de Peter. Il dansait ! Un mois et Quill avait déjà converti l'humanoïde végétal à la musique et la danse. Pourtant, Rocket ne pouvait pas le regretter, Groot n'avait jamais paru aussi détendu et heureux

\- Bons mouvements de danse, Groot. Le complimenta Peter.

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

Peter sourit simplement et lui dit qu'il lui apprendrait quelques pas de danses lorsqu'il sortirait de son pot.

\- Je s'appelle Groot ! S'exclama l'arbrisseau.

Rocket manqua la réponse de Peter, il avait remarqué le tee-shirt de remarquablement familier que celui-ci portait. Un tee-shirt qui ramena ses pensées à une garçon auquel il n'avait plus pensé depuis un moment. Groot suivit son regard et reconnut, bien entendu, lui aussi, le vêtement. Parce Rocket avait gardé ce cadeau du garçon et que Groot l'avait vu à plus d'une occasion. Excité, Groot pointa Peter du doigt.

\- Je s'appelle Groot !

\- Je sais, Groot. D'où tu tiens ce tee-shirt, Quill ? Demanda Rocket.

Peter surprit par l'exclamation du duo se figea et son expression se fit sérieuse alors qu'il lissait le vêtement en question. Il lança un rapide regard vers le reste de l'équipe qui pénétrait dans la pièce.

\- Yondu me l'a donné… Pour en remplacer un autre identique.

Rocket garda le silence, choqué, à la révélation implicite de l'humain. Gamora croisa les bras en percevant, certainement, la soudaine tension dans la pièce.

\- Tu es le gamin ! Celui qui m'a sauvé des scientifiques !

Peter se fit plus nerveux alors que l'attention de Drax et Gamora s'ancrait totalement sur la conversation.

\- Si je me souviens, on s'est sortis de ce bâtiment en équipe.

\- Ouai, c'est vrai…

Rocket ne parvenait pas y croire !

\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés avant Xandar si je comprends bien. S'informa Gamora.

Peter hocha la tête et expliqua au reste de l'équipe comment il s'était retrouvé dans la cage à côté de Rocket.

Rocket croisait les bras devant sa poitrine et écoutait le résumé de Peter. Il en disait vraiment le moins possible.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Peter haussa les épaules et sortit les ustensiles pour leur repas.

\- Tu ne m'as pas reconnu. Je ne voulais pas ramener de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Comment as-tu su que l'ami Quill était cet enfant ? Demanda Drax.

\- Son tee-shirt. Quill m'en a donné un pareil à l'époque.

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- Ouai, Groot. Je l'ai toujours…

Gamora regarda avec attention l'habit, masquant mal son sourire. Elle posa la question que Rocket attendait.

\- Est-ce de ce tee-shirt que tu tiens ton nom ?

Rocket hocha simplement la tête, mal à l'aise, les yeux sur Peter qui leur tournait le dos, à présent.

\- J'ai pensé que c'était approprié. Je ne voulais pas oublier ce gamin. Il était le premier à me montrer de la sympathie… Plus tard, ça m'a permis de faire confiance à Groot.

\- Tu peux nous faire confiance aussi, Rocket. Déclara Gamora, dans un exceptionnel moment d'ouverture.

\- Ouai. Murmura Rocket. J'ai, enfin, trouvé une maison. Déclara-t-il alors que Peter se retournait.

L'humain cacha un sourire au souvenir de ses lointaines paroles. Il posa le plat de nourritures su la table et la conversation dévia simplement sur un autre sujet.


End file.
